bookofbrodinfandomcom-20200216-history
Swolm 23
Background Swolm 23 has been translated by various Brodinists. Each version contains its own insights. Translations Brodin is my spotter; I shall not want. He maketh me lie on clean benches: he leadeth me to sorted dumbbells. He strengthens my muscles: he leadeth me in the paths of swole for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the realm of the shadow of crossfit, I will fear no cardio: for thou art with me; thy bar and thy plates they comfort me. Thou preparest protein before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou annointest my beverage of choice with supplement; my shaker runneth over. Surely gains and swoleness shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will lift in the temple of Brodin forever. Swolm 23 as translated by rz2yoj Brodin is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me to lie down and bench press; He leads me to new PRs. He restoreth my strength; He leads me in the paths of swoliness; For His name’s sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of treadmills, I will fear no cardio; For the iron is with me; Your dumbell and barbell, they comfort me. You prepare a table of flightless birds before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint swole with creatine; My cup of whey runneth over. Surely PRs and gains shall follow me All the days of my life; And I will dwell in the house of Iron Forever. Swolm 23 as translated by NOT_MORE_FAPS The gym is my Shepard, I shall not skip. He maketh me dead lift, and leadeth me into the squat rack. He restoreth my swole. He leads me down the path of the strong, for his names sake. Whey, though I walk through the gym of the shadow of swole, I shall fear no squat weight, for swole is with me. My knee wraps and squat belt, they comfort me. You preparest a table of chicken breast and sweet potatoes, thou annointest me with protein, my shaker cup runneth over. Surely, strength and swole shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of iron forever. Swolm 23 as translated by minutemilitia Brodin is my shepherd, I shall not weaken, He maketh me to hold my glutes down on the padded bench: he leadeth me beneath the loaded barbell. He restoreth my arch, he leadeth me in the paths of white lights for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the gym of the shadow of cardio, I shall fear no crossfitter: for thou art with me; thy rack and thy chalk they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou stacketh my plate high with proteins; my shaker runneth over. Surely goodnatured bros and greater PRs shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the temple of Brodin forever. Swolm 23 as translated by meinkraft